Hubo Una Vez Un Sueño
by Rukis Lakeru
Summary: Christmas Shot. Cuando la nieve empieza a caer, el frío se intesifica dentro de la triste habitación. El dolor se acrecienta en el pecho de dos pobres almas, cuando la nostalgia se presenta ante ellos, riéndose de su soledad... SoraxNao


Este es le primer fic que subo acá. Todavía no me siento cómoda subiendo mis trabajos aquí, pero espero cambiar ese sentimiento algún día =)

**¡Para Emma, Dayna-Kon y Miyu!** ***x***

Los personajes de Suki Na Mono Wa Suki Dakara Shouganai!! pertenecen a Sawaki Riho. Este Fanfic no tiene fines de lucro.

***+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
**

El sueño lo abandonó esa noche, cuando sintió una brisa congelada quitarle la sábana. El pequeño Sora Hashiba se sentó en su cama para acomodarse con la sábana nuevamente, cuando se dio cuenta de que, es encontraba solo en la habitación. La cama que estaba del otro lado del cuarto se encontraba vacía, y esto tensó al muchacho.

Si no había nadie en esa cama... Entonces se habían llevado a su amigo.

—¡Nao!—Gritó al tiempo que saltaba de su cama y corría hasta el otro lado. No había llegado ni a la mitad de la habitación cuando sintió las puertas abrirse lentamente. Sora se paralizó. Y dirigió su mirada hacia dicha puerta, solo para ver el cuerpo débil de su mejor amigo, acercándose lenta y dolorosamente hacia su persona.

—K... K-kuu-chan...—El llamado Sunao Fujimori se encontraba lleno de heridas en todo el cuerpo, marcas en las muñecas creadas seguramente a causa del forcejeo que debió haber hecho. Los ojos ya no tenían vida, y las vendas se mostraban en torno a su cabeza.

No era la primera vez que terminaba en esas condiciones, después de los experimentos. Pero el shock que tenía Sora cuando lo veía en ese estado siempre era el mismo.

—¡Nao!—Inmediatamente, corrió dónde se encontraba el otro chico, lo agarró por los hombros, mientras lo agitaba de forma demandante.—¡¿Nao, cuándo te sacaron?!

Sunao volvió en si, apenas sintió el tacto de su mejor amigo.—Kuu-chan.—Era lo único que alcanzaba a decir.

—Nao, ¿qué te hicieron esta vez?—El Agarre de Sora se hizo más tenso a la vez que su tono de voz adquiría más seriedad.

El pobre rostro de Nao cambió apenas escuchó esas palabras. Sus ojos hinchados se humedecieron cuando rompió en llanto.

—... ¡Kuu-chan~!—Lloraba mientras se aferraba al otro chico, las manos fuertemente agarrando su camisón por el pecho, mientras Sora lo recibía con un abrazo.

Sora estuvo acompañándolo con sus lágrimas silenciosas mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente; diciéndoles cosas dulces en el oído, como que, todo iba a estar bien, que el tormento había pasado. Los dos niños estuvieron en esa posición hasta que los sollozos de Sunao fueron cesando lentamente... ¿Cuántas veces pasaba esto? Desde que estaban en ese horrendo lugar la noción del tiempo se volvió confusa.

Ahora los dos, se encontraban en la cama de Sora, acurrucados en la cabecera, compartiendo la sábana.

—T-tengo frió...—Tiritó Sunao. Sora no se le ocurrió otra cosa que acercarse más al otro cuerpo, repartiendo más calor en un fuerte abrazo. Él también tenía frío. De hecho, esa noche hacía más frío que las otras veces. Preguntándose por qué sería, Sora dirigió su vista hacia la ventanilla que se imponía en lo más alto del techo. La luna que todas las noches se teñía de un tono carmesí, esa vez se encontraba blanca y pura, mientras caían motas de granizo, suaves como algodón.

—Está nevando.—Anunció.—¿Ya es invierno?

Dejó sus preguntas al aire cuando sintió el pequeño cuerpo en su regazo estremecerse. Bajo la mirada para encarar al chico que abrazaba.

—Es Navidad.—Dijo Sunao.—... Se lo escuché a uno de los hombres allá.

—Navidad...—Pensó en un suspiro, Sora. ¿Tanto tiempo habían pasado en ese lugar?.

—Hey... Kuu-chan.—Volvió a hablar Sunao.—¿Recuerdas cómo era Navidad?—Preguntó mientras alzaba la cabeza para ver a Sora.

—... Si, lo recuerdo.—Respondió con una sonrisa cálida—La pasábamos con mi hermano y Nanami.—Decía, mientras recordaba las figuras vagas de sus padres postizos.—Y a veces Matsuri se enrolaba en Noche Buena. Nosotros adornábamos el arbolito, mientras tú ayudabas a Nanami con las galletas de jengibre y la Torta Negra.

—¿Recuerdas lo que hacía Matsuri?—Preguntó Sunao, un poco más calmado.—Siempre nos arrimaba al muérdago que colgaba en el marco de la puerta. Y te ponías rojo como un tomate—Recordó entre risas, mientras formulaba la última oración.

—Si... Ese idiota no se cómo nos veía.—Secundó Sora con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

Lo que pasaba era que, la amistad que había entre Sora y Sunao era muy especial, y el rubio pervertido, amigo de ellos tendía a decir y hacer cosas raras que ni ellos entendían. Ponerlos bajo el muérdago era una de las cosas que solía hacer el tremendo de Matsuri, mientras reía de su propio chiste.

Sunao se estremeció de nuevo en sus brazos, y Sora le miró interrogante.

—Nao...—Dijo apenado

—... Eran tiempos bonitos, ¿verdad?—empezó entre sollozos.—Muchas veces pienso en ellos... Y luego me pregunto... Si alguna vez volveremos a esos días...—Fue lo último que alcanzó a decir, antes de que las lágrimas le venciesen y rompiera en llanto en el regazo de su mejor amigo.

—... Nao...—Repitió Sora mientras lo abrazaba más fuerte.

—¡Q-quiero irme de aquí...! ¡¿P-por q-qué tenemos que estar aquí...?! ¡Quiero volver con Matsuri y los demás...! ¡Kuu-chan! ¡No quiero quedarme aquí para siempre...!—El niño siguió destrozado, mientras continuaba con su concierto en lágrimas.

Y Sora no pudo soportar más esa escena. La impotencia provocó que su mano se moviera y callar la histeria del menor con una bofetada.

El silencio vino de inmediato. Sunao con sus ojos hinchados se quedó viendo perplejo y confuso a su amigo, mientras Sora cargaba su cara roja y enojada. Este bajo su cabeza evitando la mirada de Sunao, cuando empezó a hablar.

—... Yo también quiero irme...—Comezó.—¡No quiero tener que verte sufrir todos los días!—Volvió a alzar el rostro esta vez con lágrimas en los ojos—En estos momentos... Tenemos que estar juntos—Le explicó firmemente con sus manos en los hombros del otro—Te prometo que saldremos de aquí. Mi hermano vendrá a rescatarnos, y volveremos a esos días... Volveré a poner al arbolito con mi hermano y Matsuri, y tú volverás a ayudar a Nanami con las galletas y la Torta Negra... Matsuri se reirá de nosotros cada vez que nos ponga bajo el muérdago mientras nos dice que debemos cumplir con la tradición. Cantaremos villancicos durante el Adviento, y nos quedaremos dormidos frente al árbol, esperando los regalos.—Fantaseaba para levantarle los ánimos a Sunao, mientras este se quedaba callado.—Y lo mejor de todo: este momento solo será un feo recuero que olvidaremos en mucho tiempo.—Finalizó con una sonrisa protectora.

—... Kuu-chan...—Era lo único que hallaba decir.—¿Cómo estás tan seguro?—Preguntó con mido en su voz.

—Simplemente lo se. Y Mientras estemos aquí...—Le dijo mientras rodeaba a su amigo en un abrazo cálido.—No permitiré que te hagan más daño... No otra vez.

El silencio reinó en el lugar desde ese momento. Ya la promesa estaba hecha y no había más que decir. Los dos niños, víctimas de una pesadilla constante, estuvieron transmitiéndose calor en lo que quedaba de la noche invernal.

Una promesa de pascua, formó un vínculo más fuerte entre dos almas en pena, hundiéndolos en esperanza. ¿Quién imaginaría que el destino se pusiese en su contra, y los separaría bruscamente más adelante...?

***+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+***

Bien, aquí está, cortito, pero lindo (¿?) o .o~ Mi regalo de navidad para ustedes tres mis niñas, y también para todas las sukisyeras y sukisyeros que se pasen a leer este fi ^0^

Que pasen una feliz Navidad, que el Niño Jesús les cumpla todos sus buenos deseos y que al fucking Santa lo arrolle una camioneta de Coca-Cola x)

Prometo trabajar más para mi serie querida el año que viene wO

Nos leemos sukisyeros, ¡y no olviden esparcir el amor~! ;P


End file.
